


Сложный феномен турбулентности

by fandom_Starbucks_Roles_TwoSexyMen_2018



Series: мини G - PG-13 [10]
Category: Gifted (2017), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Crack Crossover, Gen, T'Challa don't play, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-13 09:47:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15361773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Starbucks_Roles_TwoSexyMen_2018/pseuds/fandom_Starbucks_Roles_TwoSexyMen_2018
Summary: Он не успел до конца проснуться, когда увидел вспышку света и отблеск ярко-золотого рогатого шлема, а потом Стив исчез из медицинской лаборатории. Баки сорвался с кровати, разрывая ремни, как папиросную бумагу, и в этот момент Локи материализовался опять. Баки успел отметить, что какой-то бородатый парень с темными волосами хочет ударить Локи папкой с бумагами, а потом повалил этого асгардского мудака на пол и вырубил его.





	Сложный феномен турбулентности

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Elusive Phenominon of Turbulence](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13134627) by [Devilc](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Devilc/pseuds/Devilc). 



> Название – отсылка к уравнениям Навье-Стокса.

Стив рассказывал ему о... ну, вообще-то, нес всё, что в голову взбредет. Тянул его своим голосом из ледяного сна, говорил, чтобы он приходил в себя столько, сколько нужно, «это не гонка, Баки».

Баки хотелось согласиться, но язык и губы совсем не слушались, и он вытолкнул из себя только невнятную мешанину звуков.

Он не успел до конца проснуться, когда увидел вспышку света и отблеск ярко-золотого рогатого шлема, а потом Стив исчез из медицинской лаборатории. Баки сорвался с кровати, разрывая ремни, как папиросную бумагу, и в этот момент Локи материализовался опять. Баки краем сознания успел отметить, что какой-то бородатый парень с темными волосами хочет ударить Локи папкой с бумагами, а потом повалил этого асгардского мудака на пол и вырубил его. Тор и его Мьёльнир не справились бы лучше.

Медицинский персонал Т’Чаллы довел дело до конца с помощью пропофола, которого бы хватило, чтобы вырубить слона, и кандалов из вибраниума.

***

Следующие 45 минут Баки провел, объясняя Т'Чалле и его тайному совету суть идеи Локи: если убрать Стива с доски, это подрежет Мстителям крылья, а если Мстители будут вне игры, он сможет управлять планетой. (Забавно – Локи был не в курсе, что Мстители и без него отлично справились с самоликвидацией.) Кроме того, он не в первый раз проворачивал этот фокус, и чтобы сохранить магический баланс, ему пришлось заменить Стива его альтернативной версией. Поэтому сейчас нужно было открыть портал в реальность, куда Локи отправил Стива, чтобы снова поменять их местами.

Первой проблемой было то, что в прошлый раз потребовалось несколько недель, чтобы Брюс и Тони поняли физику происходящего и создали машину, способную открыть портал в альтернативную реальность. А поскольку Т'Чалла сейчас не разговаривает с Тони, и никто не знает, где Брюс...

Ну а вторая проблема заключалась в том, что они не могли попросить Локи помочь, потому что, во-первых, точно знали, что лучше не доверять ему вообще ни в чем, а во-вторых, Т'Чалла отправил его в криокамеру и был уверен, что «если его разморозить, ничего хорошего из этого не выйдет».

***

Через два дня Баки наконец дали увидеться с этим парнем. Баки знал, что это будет как удар под дых, и его ожидания полностью оправдались. Фрэнк Адлер был точной копией Стива, не считая того, что у Фрэнка были темные волосы, борода, а еще грязь и масло под ногтями, потому что он работал механиком. Кроме того, у него было немного меньше мышц, но все равно очень мощное тело. И в его глазах так же ярко, как и у Стива, сияла целеустремленность и воля, и от этого Баки чувствовал, как у него в сердце проворачивается нож.

Для Фрэнка всё случилось внезапно: секунду назад он читал своей племяннице, Мэри, на ночь диссертацию, написанную ее матерью, а теперь он здесь, якобы в качестве гостя, заперт в комнате, и его охраняют женщины, которые выглядят так, будто могут перешибить его одним мизинцем.

Фрэнку никто ничего не говорил, поэтому Баки глубоко вздохнул и объяснил, что происходит. Фрэнк принял это на удивление хорошо.

Оказалось, что он механик, а еще так вышло, что у него степень по философии, с упором на логику и основы математики, а его старшая сестра и племянница – математические гении... Поэтому существование альтернативной реальности не слишком его ошарашило.

***

Диссертация, которую Фрэнк принес с собой, вызвала большое волнение среди ученых и инженеров Т’Чаллы. Фрэнк описал математическую задачу, которая в ней решена, и последствия, которые это имеет для инженерии и физики, и Баки мысленно рассмеялся, подумав, что Тони бы выпрыгнул из-под себя, чтобы заполучить эту работу.

***

Фрэнк не разбирался в биомеханической медицине, но он был гением и, кроме того, становился бесконечно терпелив, когда дело доходило до настройки новой руки Баки.  
(Ни у кого никогда не было его чутья, и Баки будет этого не хватать, когда Фрэнк уйдет.)

***

Фрэнк нравился одной из членов Дора Милаж, Шанте. Баки подозревал, что это не имело никакого отношения к механике, зато было связано с вниманием Фрэнка к деталям и умением работать руками.

***

– А твой друг, Стив... он ладит с детьми? – спросил Фрэнк однажды вечером, когда они сидели на крыше виллы, откуда открывался потрясающий вид на долину реки.

В тот вечер обещали метеоритный дождь, который Баки не видел ни разу в жизни. Так что пораженный Фрэнк настоял на том, что Баки обязан на это посмотреть. («Я всегда любил Нью-Йорк, но ночью там не видно звезд».)

– Он отдаст за твою племянницу жизнь, если ты об этом.

Фрэнк открыл пиво и объяснил: 

– Я тоже отдам за нее жизнь, и я безумно хочу вернуться к ней, потому что люблю ее всем сердцем. Но она упрямая и своевольная, и невероятно умная, и с ней нужно иметь терпение святого.

Баки на мгновение задумался, а затем сказал: 

– Стив – самый смелый человек, которого я когда-либо встречал, и самый верный друг на свете. А еще он упрямее стада баранов.

Фрэнк рассмеялся. 

– Представляю, как они там живут.

***

Баки понятия не имел, пищал ли Тони от восторга, когда получил диссертацию сестры Фрэнка. Но он обменял устройство для создания портала на ее копию, причем, по словам Т'Чаллы, задал всего несколько вопросов.

Фрэнк настоял на том, чтобы прочитать руководство по диагностике и инструкцию, потому что не готов был доверять этому устройству, пока сам во всём не убедится.

***

Они шагнули через портал в гостиную скромного одноэтажного дома и увидели, что Стив и Мэри, устроившись рядом, рисуют портрет сидящей на диване соседки, женщины лет сорока, которую звали Роберта, – как выяснилось позже, это был урок по геометрии и перспективе.

А потом Мэри с криком рванулась через комнату и влетела в объятия Фрэнка.

Секундой позже Баки и Стив обнимали друг друга так, будто завтра конец света.

***

– Так что, Роберта, – спросил Фрэнк, засовывая упирающегося одноглазого кота в переноску, – ты хочешь начать новую жизнь в альтернативной реальности в африканском раю Ваканды? Мы можем держать портал открытым всего десять минут, поэтому извини, что вываливаю это на тебя так внезапно.

– Мы – первая африканская нация, которую никогда не колонизировали белые, – объяснила Айо – одна из бойцов Дора Милаж, посланная Т'Чаллой. – Фрэнк отзывался о вас с большой похвалой, когда ходатайствовал о гражданстве.

– Подожди, - сказал Баки, – ты что...

Фрэнк вздохнул: 

– Тебе никто не сказал? Мы переезжаем в Ваканду. Т'Чалла предоставил гражданство мне, Мэри и Роберте, если она захочет. – А потом добавил для Роберты: – У них отличная медстраховка.

– Я вернусь через семь минут, - крикнула она, выбегая из дома.

– Н-н-но, я думал, что вы со Стивом должны поменяться, иначе это не... – вырвалось у Баки.

– Да, – согласился Фрэнк, запихивая еще одного воющего кота в переноску, – Магии необходим обмен, но это физика, у нее другие законы. – Он передал Баки переноску. – Ты не поможешь поймать еще одного кота, чтобы я мог упаковать сумку и забрать копию моей диссертации? Я собираюсь подать заявку на должность преподавателя в Вакандской академии, чтобы меньше платить за обучение Мэри.

***

Когда они вернулись, оказалось, что случилось что-то вроде международного инцидента, касающегося копии математического доказательства, которое Т'Чалла обменял на устройство для создания портала.

– ...И я сказал мистеру Старку, – объяснял потом Т'Чалла, – что сделка уже состоялась, и я не могу отвечать за то, что он уронил нескрепленную рукопись и ветер унес несколько страниц.


End file.
